


Как иволги / As beautiful as the orioles

by Carcaneloce, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Cursed Vivienne de Tabris, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Sketches, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, nude, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Портрет Вивиенны де Табрис в ее проклятом полуптичьем обличье / Portrait of Vivienne de Tabris in her cursed semi-bird form.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Как иволги / As beautiful as the orioles

**Author's Note:**

> Автор https://twitter.com/carcaneloce  
> https://carcaneloce.tumblr.com/

[](https://ibb.co/QX1SpHM)


End file.
